Chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder (COPD), also known as chronic obstructive lung disease, is a progressive disorder of lungs that affects breathing efficiency and capacity of lungs. COPD involves the occurrence of chronic bronchitis and emphysema, in which the ability of the lungs to exhale air completely is reduced. This condition leads to a loss of elasticity in the lungs, thereby leading to reduced or minimal gas exchange, air trapping, and/or hyperinflation of lungs. Other factors that may affect lung performance include airway inflammation, mucus hyper secretion, and airway hyper responsiveness. Also, the lungs may get hyper expanded when excessive air is trapped in the lungs. The hyper expanded lung tissue causes inefficient breathing and further deteriorates the lung's condition.
Certain medical techniques to treat COPD may include lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS). This technique involves a surgical resection of a diseased portion of the lungs, thereby allowing the remaining undiseased or unchallenged portion of the lungs to function normally. This technique is ideal for the upper lobes of the lungs. However, this technique has associated post-operative risks, such as bleeding, extensive damage to lungs, and sometimes death of the patient, etc. Other less invasive techniques for treating the diseased lungs/COPD include endobronchial valves, reduction coils, heated water vapor, polymeric injection, etc. Challenges associated with endobronchial valves include blockage of the non-diseased portion of the lung, leading to further inefficient breathing.
It may therefore be beneficial to treat lung conditions that affect elasticity, such as COPD, while at the same time reducing, minimizing or avoiding the above and/or other risks.